gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Yamato
Yamato is the protagonist of Shiroi Senshi Yamato. He is the son of Fubuki. He's loyal, brave and is often depicted as having a kind heart and trying to do the right thing, but it often backfires or he unable to succeed in saving a weaker animal or person. His best friend is Musashi. Appearance He has a white fur, with green eyes (sometimes blue) and wears a red collar. He have screen-shaped pattern on his forehead. Shiroi Senshi Yamato Yamato is the son of Fubuki, a champion fighter and a skilled hunter. Originally he was a bold smaller puppy called Chibi who wandered off on his own to a village, there, he saved a little boy named Ryō Fujiwara from being chased by a black dog Gil which was owned by the bullies. However, the puppy got himself beaten up by Gil as he was too small to fight against a bigger dog that he had to be taken home to tend his injuries. While recovering, a pack of wild dogs led by a bigger white Akita came to Ryo's house to take the puppy back and the wild dog leader turned out to be Fubuki who is the father of the puppy. On one fateful day, the hunters came to kill Fubuki's pack in which Fubuki and Chibi are the only ones left running. Then, after Fubuki killed the hunting dog while protecting his son, the wild dog leader faced the hunter bravely that he got himself shot in the head and collapsed in front of his son. When the hunter was about to shoot the puppy, Ryo Fujiwara intervened on time and this spared Chibi from getting killed by the hunters and the spiteful old man Zenkichi, the former owner of Fubuki. Some days later, the bullies harrassed Ryo Fujikawa again and this time, they came to challenge their dog, Gil to the little puppy Chibi. In a first fight, Chibi managed to defeat Gil by tearing its right ear off and in turn, the bullies were finally driven away by an angry group of Ryo's friends. After he won his first fight against Gil, the puppy was thus renamed Yamato, after the Japanese battleship. Hakugin no Teiō Hayate survives and drags himself to Kenichi, Ryō and Yamato. Ryō calls the cops, but Kenichi wants to leave immediately to help his father, so Hayate leads the boys and Yamato to the Mountains. They found the villains in a cottage. Ryō and Yamato dribble the villains and their dogs, so Kenichi can release his father. Yamato manages to strike one of the dobermans at a tree, but he is outnumbered by the other two. Hayate helps his half-brother by cutting off the dangerous spiky collars of the dobermans with his knife. Hayate defeats one of the dobermans using his attack called Neck Rolling, while Yamato defeats the last doberman. After this Musashiguides the police to the thieves and the thieves are locked up. The next day, the police chief rewards Hayate, Yamato and Musashi with a honorary title called "Silver Emperor". See more pictures in Yamato (Photo Gallery). Category:Shiroi Senshi Yamato Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Dogs Category:Fighting Dogs Category:Males Category:Pet Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Hakugin No Teiou Characters Category:Puppies